The Past Always Repeats Itself
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: Kate and Siobahan have traveled with the Doctor for many years now. All it takes is one accident to change lives. What happens when someone just disappears? How will this little family go on without all the members? What happens when they see each other again after the pain and suffering has finally dulled? Will this family be able to stay together or will they fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

The Past Always Repeats Itself

Chapter 1

Authors Note:So I am seriously excited about this! I have collaborated with none other than Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn! This is a story were dedicating to Doctor Who. It's the 4 year anniversary since I first saw this and became a fangirl and got into sci-fi. So this is just so we can celebrate our favorite show. I am pumped about this! So hope you enjoy it as much as we have enjoyed writing it!

There was so much screaming! It was impossible to escape! The Doctor was nowhere to be seen and Siobhan wasn't back yet. The Doctor had ordered me to take out any Carrionite guards, but had yet to see any. I was losing it, I knew I was! I heard a rustling and then the sound of pain that echoed like the Doctor…"Doctor," I whispered in a hushed tone. I waited for a moment, then another. There was no response…I took a step, "Doctor!" I yelled louder, hoping he would hear my pleading voice. I heard more rustling and heard a gut-wrenching sound of my name being yelled, "Kate! Help!" I could care less what dangers lurked at that moment, all that mattered was that my friend needed help, and was screaming for me. I couldn't shake that initial feeling of terror when I heard her broken voice. Why did this all feel so familiar? I feel like I have lived this over and over, I'm stuck doing the same thing, like a constant cycle going over and over again. I was breathing hard and was struggling to maintain balance by the time I found her. I still had blood on my face and body from when I had to fight off a few Carrionites, but that didn't matter right now. "Siobhan!" I yelled painfully, my voice broke as I did so. I ran to her and landed on the ground next to her, warm tears blurring my eyes. I heard her mumble something through her gasps for air in response, but it was completely inaudible among the sounds of destruction, and the cackling of the witches surrounding us. I gently lifted her head onto my lap to make it easier for her to breathe. I began to run my fingers through her delicate, blonde hair. She seemed to relax a little when I did this, so I started singing her lullaby. "River, oh river, flow gently for me. Such precious cargo you bear. Do you know somewhere she can be free? River, deliver her there." She was clutching her bleeding stomach, the blood was dark and sticky, and smelled like death, and she was obviously trying to tell me something. I leaned down to hear…"Thanks for coming." It was such an ironic statement coming from the current situation we were in that I couldn't help but laugh pathetically, she attempted to laugh with me but she only coughed up more of the sticky red blood. I went into Doctor Mode again, quickly ripping my jacket off wrapping it tightly around her center, tying it in a knot, and demanding her to put pressure on it. I couldn't bear to watch her die. She didn't deserve to die... Not like this. I turned towards the sky and screamed at the top of my lungs "Doctor where are you! Siobhan is dying!" My voice gave out from the pain that she screaming had caused me. All I could do then was lower my head and whisper "I need you..."

I heard something running towards us, everything was fuzzy. I knew that if we didn't help Siobhan soon she wouldn't make it… It might already be too late. She kept mumbling on and on about how happy she was that I had found her and that she had friends like the Doctor and me. She would cough every now and then from the blood that was slowly filling her lungs. I tried hard not to listen to her cracking voice, since I knew this was her version of goodbye. I pounded my fist into the muddy ground, scraping my hand so bad that it bled. "Doctor!" I screamed in intense frustration! Finally, I saw him break through the last of the forest and set his brown eyes on Siobhan and me. He... froze? We didn't have time for this! "Doctor help me!" I said through slightly clenched teeth, the tears were, by this time, spilling out of my eyes and rolling down my red cheeks. He immediately snapped out of his trance-like gaze and ran over to us. He fell onto his knees next to me, quickly analyzing the situation. I looked to him desperately waiting for orders on how to help, how to save her, how to do _something_. He just… sat there. With this look of sorrow or despair,"Doctor." I said in a hushed, quivering voice. He wouldn't respond. He just kept staring at her like he had made the biggest mistake of his life, like he had made the ultimate failure. "Doctor what do we do?" I said with as much strength as I could muster in this situation. It only came out as a desperate, pained whisper. His brown orbs found my blue/green ones, and he didn't need to say a word, his eyes said it all… there was nothing we could do but be there for her.

I felt the tears slide down my face. This isn't how it was supposed to be! He slowly reached out and tucked a piece of my chestnut brown hair behind my ear, grabbed my hand, and using his other to grab Siobhan's. Together we sat there in deafening silence. I sang her the lullaby one last time before I knew it would do no more good. Siobhan's breathing was so shallow, so delicate, it almost wasn't there. We all knew what was to come. She finally mustered up enough energy to say one last thing "It's alright." She said with a broken smile on her face. That was the last thing I saw before there she... disappeared? I looked to the Doctor in extreme shock and confusion! He had the same look on his face…where had Siobhan gone?

I woke up screaming "NO!" I was breathing hard and was caked in sweat. I looked around desperately looking for my best friend only to realize I was in our... _my_ room aboard the Tardis. I wish I could tell myself it was just a dream, that Siobhan wasn't really dead, but it wasn't and she was. Siobhan was really gone, and she wasn't coming back. I slowly laid back down and fell into an empty, dreamless sleep.

Authors Note:So hope you enjoyed it! We already have chapters in line so whether you like it or not were still going to post. Hope it's good! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The Past Always repeats itself

Chapter 2

Always

I walked down the stairs smiling and full of energy. I always got this way when the Doctor was around. You couldn't help it! He was just so full of energy himself. I made my way down the control center to the kitchen where I saw the Doctor dancing to Million Dollar Man by Lana Del Ray. To say the sight was humorous was an understatement. He was flipping pancakes while he did a bunch of twist and turns and even included the sprinkler in this little…whatever it was. It only took me a second before I joined him. I ran up behind him singing along with him "So why is my heart broke?" I said popping my head over his shoulder. Then we both decided to sing as loud as possible "One for the money! Two or the show! I miss you honey and I'm ready I'm ready to go!" The Doctor quickly set the pancakes down and started to dance with me spinning me in circles and doing the jive. We were both laughing insanely. These were the good days. The days we could forget or at least only remember the good parts. Siobhan was always there, she was that happy part of the Tardis that was there to greet us every morning. There were times where we were alright, there were times where we were great. Yes we still cried on the anniversary of her death as she wouldn't want us to. But we still did (we didn't listen to her when she was alive, why would we start now). These were the days where we moved on and laughed. We still had each other. It may not have been fantastic but it was brilliant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The past seems to catch up with us.

Summary: **The Doctor and Kate share an emotional moment.**

 _No no no no no_ **_NO!_** _There is no way!_ I thought as I tore my room in the Tardis to pieces. I had misplaced it. How? How could I have misplaced it?! The one thing I had left of Siobhan and I lost it!

A necklace. A simple silver locket with a small diamond in the middle. It was my birthday present from Siobhan a few years back.

Where could I have placed it? I don't understand it.. it was right here on the mantle before I went to sleep last night. I searched around my room for another hour or so. I looked in my drawers, nothing. I looked in my desk, nothing. I threw my room upside down, and still nothing. Where could it have gone?

I slowly walked out of my room. I was so upset. That necklace was the only thing I had left of Siobhan and it was lost. I walked into the console room an was met by the Doctor. He was all worked up about some asteroid about to enter a solar system, and how this was a very big day for the creatures that lived in this particular solar system.

"Ah, Kate, I'm glad you're here!" he said excitedly. I was trying my darnedest not to how upset I really was, he always tried to figure out what he could do to help, and most of the time the answer was that he couldn't. He could try, but ultimately my emotions were too strong even for the Doctor to help.

As he continued on about the asteroid, I continued thinking about my locket. I was trying to listen to him, I really was, but the asteroid just wasn't my top priority.

"Doctor," I said, interrupting him. He looked at me quizzically. He sighed and looked away from him, "this asteroid is interesting, but I just have other things on my mind right now."

"Is it your locket?" the Doctor asked. He had as much care in his voice as he could possibly give. I looked at him. "What did you say?" I said, my eyes starting to tear up. "I asked if your being upset was about your locket. I, uh, I needed a little pick-me-up and I thought that maybe seeing Siobhan's locket might help me cope a little more with.. Well, you understand." he said as he slowly handed me the locket. My eyes had become hot with tears and I extended my arm to grasp the little silver necklace.

"You took my necklace?" I asked, anger getting the better of me before I could stop it.

"Yes, and I am sorry, Kate. Honestly I am. From the bottom of my hearts, and you can count them." the Doctor said, I giggled a little and calmed down.

"It's alright, Doctor. I just wish you had told me before I had gotten emotional about it." I said as I hung my head. "Doctor, can I ask you something?"

"You know you can, you always can." he said as he sat down beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you alright? I mean, are you okay?" I asked, unsure of how he would react.

"Me? Of course I'm okay, I'm the King of Okay!" He said, his voice achieving that silly level. He stopped and thought about it for a moment. "No, that's a rubbish title, forget that I said that." he said. I giggled once more, and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. Restating my own question to myself.

"Honestly?" I asked, raising my head. "I just miss Siobhan so much!" I said as my hands came up to meet my already tear stained face. The Doctor kept me in a tight and loving embrace, while singing me a lullaby in Gallifreyan. I cried into him. He was my comfort, my rock.

This was the most intimate the Doctor had ever seen my emotions. All of my walls had officially broken down and I was showing him all of me and my hurt. Nothing could have ruined this moment.

Well, nothing except...

 _*Crash*_

Notes: So hope you enjoyed it! We already have chapters in line so whether you like it or not were still going to post. Hope it's good! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

The Past Always Repeats Itself

Chapter 3

What Was Never Meant To Happen

It didn't feel real…time had just…stopped. The three of us just stood there staring at each other. No words were said, no hugs were given. Not even a smile. It was as though none of us trusted the other. She looked so scared, she looked almost exactly the same as that horrible day.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore…"Siobhan?" It came out shaky and weak (which perfectly described what I was at the moment). Her head snapped towards me her, she was very aware…she was being cautious as if she didn't really trust us. I didn't feel myself start to walk towards her. I didn't even realize I was crying until she ever so gently reached out to wipe a stray tear away. She gave me a weak smile and I gently leaned forward to hug her. She stiffened but after a few really awkward moments she hugged me back, Siobhan was back. That was the only thing I could process.

I had completely forgotten about the Doctor until I felt someone else hugging us…it was the Doctor. We all just sat there in this little friendship hug, we all knew something was wrong with this situation but at that moment none of us actually cared. She finally pulled away, she was shaking and I didn't know how to help her. I didn't know what had happened over the past year I didn't know what she had been through. All I knew how to do was be her friend. I got up giving her a slight smile before holding my hand out. I saw her hesitate but was relieved when she took it.

She looked between the Doctor and I and was quickly pulled into another hug by the Doctor. I just watched them, I knew he needed this. While I may have been closer to her the Doctor was majorly impacted and changed by her disappearance. Once he finally let her go he just kept his hands on her shoulders, he just stared into her eyes. There was so much emotion in them, it almost broke me to see him like that. He finally turned to me with pained eyes "Kate please take Siobhan to her room." I nodded knowing he needed the time by himself. Siobhan seemed confused but content in going to her room. I gave her space as we walked up the staircase not wanting to overwhelm her with questions and being close. As we were rounding the staircase to go to her room I noticed the Doctor watching us…he seemed so broken?

I was worried, I didn't want to be tricked I had been tricked before and I didn't want it to happen again. I didn't want to lose her. I couldn't help but wonder if the Doctor was thinking the same thing. 'Is that why he was being so distant? Is that why he doesn't want to get too close to her? Is he scared about losing her too?' Once we reached Siobhan's room I was about to walk inside but she stopped me at the doorway…"Is something wrong?" I asked confused. "I actually would like to be myself right now…I'll talk to you later after I get settled." There was no room for questions as she gently shut the door in my face… 'Well that was odd.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Secrets**

Authors note: For those of you who don't know, Rexel 4 is the Carrionite home planet in the Rexel system.

Siobhan had always been secretive, but this was a whole new level of mysterious.

It had been a month since Siobhan had inexplicably appeared in the console room of the Tardis, and the Doctor and I were nowhere _near_ finding out why she was so distant. We didn't want her to know about us trying to help her, because she acted as if nothing was wrong. When she would walk into the room everything would become awkward and she would say with her delicate voice "What, are you two hiding a relationship from me or something? I think you two would be adorable together." then she would laugh and fiddle with something on the Tardis' console.

Today, though, I decided to wake up earlier and get to the Doctor before she had a chance to stop me. I rushed into the console room, still wearing my pajamas, and when the Doctor saw me... Well.. I thought he was going to regenerate he was laughing so hard. I giggled a little, understanding that the sight of my unkempt hair and pj's must have funny.

I brushed off the giggles, and went up to him and said, "Doctor, have you done any more research on Siob? I'm getting more worried about her." After taking a moment to catch his breath, he stilled and looked at me with concern hiding behind his eyes. He always thought he could hide his emotions from me, but I could always see past his barriers and deflections. "She's a different Siobhan than we lost on Rexel 4."

He stared at me for a few seconds before saying "I'm almost done checking some scans of Siob's left brain. It shouldn't take long now." I was confused at first.. "Why are you checking her left brain? Why would that be-" I couldn't finish my sentence before there was a ding. "What was that?" I asked.

The Doctor laughed and said "It's my 'Problem Detector' it goes _ding_ when there's stuff." I stared at him for a moment before saying "It goes ding when there's stuff? Honestly Doctor you are an interesting Time Lord..."

Suddenly the entire Tardis groaned, and the Doctor looked at his screen. "No.." he said. "What is it?" I asked him, worrying because of the look of 100% nope on his face.

"No.." he repeated, "No.. _No.._ _ **NO!**_ "


	6. Chapter 6

The Past Always Repeats Itself

Chapter 6

She's Gone

I stared at him waiting for him to continue…I could feel my breathing getting rapid and the knot forming in the back of my throat-it formed the day Siobhan died too-I almost didn't want to know. "Doctor…" My voice shook as I spoke. "What is it?" He slowly turned to me eyes wide and frightened. "Ok Kate this is very very important, this may most likely be the most important thing that you ever do. Don't give her any sign that you know it isn't her." I looked at him confused "Doctor I don't understand." He ran a panicked hand through his hair as he tried to calm down enough to tell me the problem. "Kate that's not our Siobhan…it's an alien. They have the ability to take anyone's form…they…eat people Kate." The way he said this made me feel nervous…"Doctor…" I couldn't look him in the eye when I asked this question. This very important question that will base exactly how I handle this situation. "Doctor…is Siobhan dead"

There was a long moment of silence, long enough that I finally looked into his eyes to see the pain and regret. "I'm sorry Kate." I couldn't hold it in, I slapped a hand over my mouth trying to keep my cries muted. I clutched onto the side of the consol trying to keep my breathing under control. I felt the Doctor pull me into a tight hug. I gripped onto his shirt tightly, he rubbed comforting circles on my back while resting his chin on my head. I wasn't in any terms ok but as I focused on the Doctor's heartbeats I felt myself calming down.

I finally detached myself from him taking a moment to wipe my face clear of tears before getting to business "What do we do?" He seemed to be analyzing me as though he were deciding exactly how stable I was. "Doctor…I'm fine." After another moment of making sure I was ok he continued. "Don't say anything to her. Kate she's dangerous." I could tell he was absolutely serious and it made me slightly nervous to see him that serious.

"So what do we do with her?" The Doctor seemed perplexed by the question…"What do you mean?" I looked tired he could see that but there was something else there…I was tired of getting false hope. I was tired of this fake trying to take my best friends place. No one could do that. "What do you need me to do?" I was done playing her game.

The Doctor was getting ready to tell me something when I saw him look past me. As he tensed and stopped just as the first sounds came up his throat I felt myself tense as well. I could always tell when someone was behind me…"What are you two talking about?" I slowly turned around putting a surprised/happy face. "Hey! Oh umm we were just talking about the next adventure." I said with a wiggle of my eyebrows the same way I did with Siobhan…

She walked into the room nodding her head acting as though that were a usual topic around here (which it was). She fiddled with something on the Tardis, just as Siobhan would have. It was so weird to think was not the same person. There was a moment of awkward silence as no one spoke, as though the Doctor had read my mind he clapped his hands together loudly "Alright so!" He said as he ran over to the counsel and watched the screen. I slowly walked up behind him trying to see what he so naturally see's every day.

"So I thought we could use a little more adventure so we'll be going Alfava Metraxis. You paused frowning for a second…"Didn't you say-"

"Never mind what I said! I say stuff all the time! Literally the word stuff! Oh come on Kate don't spoil all the fun!" You smiled despite you inner worries. You remembered the Doctor vaguely telling you about this place. He never told you what was there, but whatever it was it scared him. And if something scared the Doctor you knew you should be scared.


End file.
